More Pressing Matters
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/McCoy: McCoy was sharing some of his feelings to his best friend Jim, about Spock. Too bad it turned into one of those "he's standing right behind me, isn't he?" moments. Please review and/or fave. Thank You.


**Title:** More Pressing Matters

**Author:** vickyblueeyez

**Fandom:** Star Trek 2009

**Pairing:** Spock/McCoy

**Rating:** NC17

**Warning:** Rated for sexual content and language.

**Words:** 2,228

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not own Star Trek or it's characters.

**Summary:** "Goddamit! Is it really that obvious that I'm in love with the hobgoblin? I thought I was doing good at hiding it. I figured since you (Jim) never said anything, you didn't know. Now I'm all paranoid wondering if he knows." This was one of those 'he's standing right behind me, isn't he?' moments.

**A/N:** I'm really having fun writing this pairing as of late. Expect more Spones. Also, check out spockmccoy and spockmccoy-kink .

* * *

><p>To let off steam after a long days work, Jim and McCoy frequently worked out with one another in the rec room. Their favorite things to do was wrestle and boxing. Today was like no other. When their shifts had ended, they decided to work out and like usual, Jim asked about McCoy's day.<p>

"Man, today was crazy. How about yours?" Jim asked, bobbing and weaving away from various punches sent his way by McCoy.

"Better. I finally got to talk to JoAnna." McCoy replied as he blocked Jim's punch and side stepped so that he was behind him. McCoy quickly grabbed Jim's arm, holding him in place while the other pressed against his shoulder.

"Oh? That's good. How is she doing?" Jim asked after a failed attempt to elbow him. McCoy released the hold and pushed Jim forward.

"She's growing up so fast. She's a goddamed teenager now, talking to me about boys." He rolled his eyes at that. "She talked one boy in particular, one she's liked for a long time but he doesn't like her back. I gave her advice on that."

Jim, who had turned and was about to send a knee to McCoy's side, stopped and looked at McCoy slightly wide eyed. "You? Giving advice?" Jim chuckled. " Great, you can give me some next. What did you tell her? What was it about?"

"Dammit, Jim. I'm a Doctor, not a goddamned counselor. If you weren't my best friend, I'd say go to someone else about your problems." McCoy said, his tone gruff before he sat down onto the training mat. Jim followed his example. "She was talking to me about some guy that she likes. She's liked him for a long time and he doesn't feel the same way. At least that's the impression that she gets. I've been there and know a thing about that. Unrequited love is heart wrenching. I told her to get away. Get away from the guy, forget about him and distract yourself. There is nothing worse in the world than loving someone who doesn't love you back. To see them every day and know, know that they don't love and lust for you the same way. It rips your heart out and hurts every day, to have them near and not being able to touch them, hold them, or anything because they don't want you. Avoiding this person and trying to distract myself has seemed to work so that's what I told her. She shouldn't experience that kind of pain." McCoy said, looking down at his feet.

"Commander Spock." McCoy heard Jim reply which caused him to sigh and sag his shoulders.

"Goddamit! Is it really that obvious that I'm in love with the hobgoblin? I thought I was doing good at hiding it. I figured since you never said anything, even you didn't know. Now I'm paranoid, wondering if he saw right though my facade too."

"Captain. Doctor." McCoy froze. It felt as if his heart had stopped beating within his chest when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up to see Jim not looking back at him but up and at Spock. Shaking his head and muttering some curses, he got up and turned to Spock.

"How long have you been there?" He asked but still felt like a child about to get scolded for being caught with this hand in the cookie jar.

Spock stood casually with his hands folded behind his back. He nodded towards McCoy. "I've been here since the Captain's inquiry about your daughter's well being."

McCoy felt a head ache coming on. "Figures." He replied and rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on his temple and rubbed before turning to Jim. "And this is where I leave. I'll talk to you later." He said and made quick exit from the rec room.

Jim stood up and looked at Spock with an amused expression as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "So Spock, what can I do for you?"

Spock didn't turn to face him when he gave his answer. "I wanted to talk to you about some lab results Captain, however, there is now something that takes more precedence that I must attend to." He said looking forlornly towards the door McCoy just exited.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? You know, to act as translator? He's not good with feelings. Sometimes it's hard to tell what he really wants or means under all his curses and sarcasm." Jim asked still looking at Spock. With that, Spock turned to him.

"Thank you Captain, but I can manage." He said.

"Okay then. We'll discuss the lab results later. Go attend to what takes more precedence." Jim joked , accenting the last two words before leaving.

* * *

><p>As soon as McCoy arrived to his quarters, he went straight to the shower. He turned the water on to hot, not hot enough to be scolding, stripped out of his clothing and stepped inside. He pressed his forehead against the tiles and closed his eyes, feeling the hot water cascade down his naked body. He wondered how he was going to get out of this mess. He wondered if things would get weird or even change. If they didn't change, it meant Spock didn't like him or was indifferent. McCoy didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He contemplated avoiding Spock but that wouldn't really solve anything. McCoy sighed and turned off the shower. His thoughts were only going in circles and not doing a thing for him. There was no point in wasting the ships resources by continuing to use the hot water even though he had been in there for over an hour.<p>

Towel drying his body and using it to wrap around his waist, he exited the bathroom into his dimly lit quarters. He didn't bother raising the lights to full when he entered and didn't have a reason to now. They were dim enough for him to make out the silhouette of objects in his room and navigate around. As if on auto pilot, he went to his mini bar and poured himself a drink. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass and sat down upon the sofa. He leaned back, resting his head on the neck and closing his eyes. Maybe everything would blow over by tomorrow. Maybe Spock would just forget about it. He could only hope.

In the darkness, he felt a dip down in the cushions beside him. He didn't open his eyes to see who it was. Jim was known to hide out in his quarters at the end of the day. If not sparring, they would share a drink before he left to play chess with Spock or just to sleep. McCoy swirled the untouched liquid in his glass once more but didn't bring it to his lips.

"I can't believe the hobgoblin heard everything. What am I supposed to do now? I highly doubt he likes me that way. He'd never like someone as..." He mimicked Spock's voice. "... illogical as me. I'm scared to face him. I feel like a goddamned teenage girl." McCoy spoke into the darkness, his voice full of worry and embarrassment.

"You are wrong, Leonard. Secretly, I have been harboring affection towards you. I tried to tell myself it was illogical. I tried to will such thoughts away through heavy meditation, however, my affections for you continued to grow. Due to our frequent altercations, I concluded that you only felt hostility towards me. There was no visible evidence that you had romantic feelings for me. I saw no indication that my feelings were returned, therefore, I did not act on them nor planned to. Today's events have changed my course of actions." A familiar voice said in the dark.

McCoy's heart sped up in his chest but he didn't dare open his eyes now. He was still too afraid despite Spock's confession. He felt a hand gently caress the length of his arm.

"Please, do not fear me McCoy. I have no intention of hurting you."

McCoy opened his eyes and turned towards Spock who was still caressing his arm. He could make out his features in the dim light and they weren't angry like he expected. In fact they were soft, almost worried.

McCoy swallowed. "So now what?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the reply.

"I would like to enter a romantic and physical relationship with you, if you will have me?" Spock asked.

The hand that had been caressing him, stopped movement and McCoy wondered if Vulcan's got nervous. McCoy arched a brow and smiled slightly. He placed his hand on the back of Spock's neck and pulled him closer. McCoy leaned closer, tilted his head and closed his eyes to kiss Spock, which Spock welcomed with enthusiasm. The feel of Spock's tongue in his mouth and his hands gripping his hips was almost overwhelming. McCoy broke the lengthy kiss with a gasp when he realized that he had almost spilled his drink onto his lap. Spock looked down and took the glass in hand. His hand lingered and McCoy wondered if Spock could feel his hard on through the towel. If he did, he didn't make a show of it as he took the glass and sat it on the table beside the sofa.

The kissing continued as if there were no interruption with insistent hands pulling their bodies closer. Spock kissed him until his lips were swollen and sore. When McCoy pulled away, the kissing continued to his neck while Spock's hand trailed down his chest. McCoy took a calming breath, trying to will down his hard on that was tenting the towel. Spock's hand kept descending lower and finally reached his waist. McCoy grabbed his hand ready to protest when Spock spoke into his ear.

"You do not need to be embarrassed, for I too am just as aroused. I desire you greatly." He murmured into his ear.

McCoy's hand relaxed on top of Spock's. Spock took that as the green light and slowly moved his hand under the towel. McCoy hissed and arched up into his hand when Spock wrapped his hand around his cock. McCoy leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open from the pleasure rocking his body from each stroke of Spock's hand. He felt Spock shift so he opened his eyes to see Spock kneeling onto the floor in between is knees and opening the towel. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Spock was licking his cock and making a fucking show of it. Spock's hot tongue slowly licked up and down his hard length, pressed, swirled and flickered against McCoy's erect cock. McCoy thought he would lose it when Spock took him into his mouth by the head. Spock was obscene with the noise he was making, causing McCoy to curse and praise every God in existence. The slurping, sucking, and wet popping sounds echoed through the quiet room and was causing McCoy to unravel. With shaky hands, McCoy ran his fingers through Spock's hair and then traced the outer shell of his ears. They stopped to rest against Spock's cheeks where he caressed them with his thumb.

"You're gonna make me cum." McCoy warned. Spock hummed around his cock and didn't stop. McCoy's eyes would have crossed if they weren't already rolled in the back of his head from the sound and vibration of Spock humming. "Fuck Spock, fuck! Ahhh!" He moaned, gripping the arm of the sofa and arching his back and hips as he came hard into Spock's mouth.

He sat on the sofa too blissed-out to move. His eyes were still closed when he felt Spock kiss his forehead. He then felt soft kisses being placed on his eyelids, cheeks and lastly, his lips. McCoy returned the kiss but a bit tiredly.

"You should get some rest. You had a long shift and sparred right after. You must be tired." Spock said and took his hand to help him up. McCoy's knees were weak and wobbly. When he stood, he stumbled into Spock's arms. Spock held him close by the waist and didn't make a rush to move.

"You should stay." McCoy spoke against his shoulder.

"If that is what you wish. I will." He replied and loosened his hold when McCoy started to stand on his own. He let go and watched McCoy walk over to his bed.

"Before you go, would you mind handing me my drink? I just want a sip. You can pour out the rest." McCoy asked after he climbed into bed and scooted to one side.

"I would advise against it." Spock replied.

McCoy arched a brow at Spock and tried not to glare in his direction. "And why is that?" He asked and couldn't help but sound annoyed.

"It was the most convenient place to empty the contents of my mouth after our oral sex."

McCoy's eyes went wide for a second and one probably twitched. "Goddamit, Spock! That was a perfectly good glass of brandy!" McCoy yelled and threw a pillow at him, which missed and hit the floor.

**END**


End file.
